


your body's like a love song

by if_i_be_waspish



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Mattex, Not My Fault, RPF, femmedomme?, it's very vanilla, lightfemdom, mostly vanilla though, rpf guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_i_be_waspish/pseuds/if_i_be_waspish
Summary: Matt takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the nerves that settle in his stomach. This is Alex, he reminds himself. He trusts her implicitly, loves her even more than that, “It’s just been a rough couple of days – everyone looking for me to give them answers, make decisions. So many decisions.” He explains, “So bloody exhausting,” She raises her brows at him, patiently waiting for him to continue, “So… I was wondering… if you could, if you would… take control.” He clears his throat again, “Tonight.”





	your body's like a love song

**Author's Note:**

> none of this is my fault. 
> 
> *side-eyes Nat, Cassie, and Bernie.*  
> *side-eyes Nat even more*
> 
> These are just characters, this is just a story, you know the drill.

Matt sighs as he pushes the door of his flat open, the dim lights inside welcoming him home. He drops his bag down – the one he’d finally caved and bought for his new gig, despite the fact that he knew Karen would tease him mercilessly about it once pictures of him carrying it inevitably surfaced – by the door, closing and locking the door behind him. He tosses his keys on the entry table and then steps into the living room, inhaling as he walks, the warm familiar scent of his favorite biscuits invading his olfactory senses just as the quiet sounds of an old melancholy jazz song fall into his ear.

He steps further into the flat, smiling when the kitchen comes into view. Alex stands near the oven, scooping biscuits onto a cooling rack on the stove, her hips lightly swaying to the music as she hums along, her voice sweet as it echoes through the small space. She’s wearing an apron, tied in a knot at her back over a flowy black dress that lands mid-calf, and her curls fall softly over her neck ending just below her shoulder blades. He likes her hair longer like this, and she keeps it this way for him when she can: _I like to make you happy, darling_ , she’d told him. And she does – _oh_ , how she does.

The happiness hits him all at once as he sees her, and for the thousandth time in as many days, he wonders just how in the hell he ever got so bloody lucky, even as he feels the desire at seeing her course rapidly through his veins. She’s just back from America where she was working for three weeks, and she was so knackered when she arrived that they haven’t had time to have a proper welcome home shag. He’s been dying for her – _aching_ for her for weeks, his hand and her voice not quite _enough_ to satisfy his intense desire for all things Alex.

Matt sneaks up behind Alex quietly, and then snakes his hands around her waist, his fingers grazing lightly over her hipbones. She gasps a little in surprise before she leans her warm body into his, her back pressing against his chest. He leans his head down and nuzzles her neck, planting a little kiss against her pulse point. Alex tilts her head to the side, allowing him better access to her throat and he places an open-mouthed kiss to the skin of her neck, sucking lightly as she sighs contentedly, her head falling back against his shoulder.

“Hello, love,” He whispers, bringing his mouth to her ear and speaking inside of it. He feels a light shiver run through her body and he smiles against her ear, chuckling a bit. Alex has always loved his voice in her ear, “Did you have a good day?” He asks, his voice low, just the way she likes it.

Alex bites her lip, “Mm,” She nods, “Better now that you’re here, though.” She spins in his arms and presses her lips to his in a quick kiss, “I missed you,” She whispers against his lips before she slips her tongue into his mouth, her fingers sliding into the hair at the nape of his neck, her fingernails tickling his skin.

Matt slides his hands up her sides until he’s buried them in her curls, his fingers dancing tantalizingly along her scalp. He groans as she deepens the kiss, arching into him. She tastes like gingerbread and something that has always tasted to him distinctly like Alex – he could never name it, but he knows there’s nothing in this world quite like it.

She pulls away from him, giving him one last kiss as her eyes, so filled with warmth and _love_ (and Matt will never get over the fact that it’s for _him_ ), search his face.

“How’d I get so bloody lucky?” Matt asks, his thumb caressing her cheekbone, her skin soft under the pad of his finger.

Alex laughs, “You asked.”

Matt laughs then, remembering the night he came to her trailer on their last night of filming for _Who_. The nerves had flooded through him, but he ignored them, finally listening to the voice in his head and his heart that kept telling him it was now or never. He bumbled his way through asking her on a date, stammering his words out and blushing like a schoolboy, his face a bright red he could _feel_. When he finally got it out, he looked at Alex’s amused face, trying to brace himself for the inevitable _no_ that was sure to follow. He hadn’t been expecting the surprise _yes_ that fell from her lips.

Matt grins, “So I did.” He kisses her forehead gently, “So I did.” He sits back on a barstool at the kitchen counter, still facing her. He lets out a heavy sigh, relieved to be back in their flat, but the day still weighing on him a bit heavily.

“How was it?” Alex asks, concern evident in her voice.

Matt leans against the bar, the edge of the counter pressing into his back. “It was good,” He nods his head, “Good. But when I agreed to direct my first feature film for a major studio, I didn’t realize I’d have to make so many bloody decisions.” He sighs again, running a hand through his hair.

Alex steps toward him, her abdomen brushing against his knees. She reaches her hand up, her palm smoothing over his cheek, “You look exhausted, darling.”

Matt sighs again, leaning into her touch. Her palm is soft and warm against his cheek and he nestles into it, breathing in deeply. He can smell her scent, the one that envelops him in their bed at night even when she has to go back to America to work. It comforts him when she’s gone, lulls him to sleep, reminds him that she will _always_ come back to him. She smells like earth, heady and intoxicating, with light notes of gardenia cutting through – it comforts him now. He presses a kiss to her palm, his eyes fluttering closed.

“I am, love.” He opens his eyes and gives her a weary smile, “I _am_.”

Alex reaches up and smooths her thumbs over his brow bone, “I’m sorry,” She whispers quietly, “Worth it?”

He shrugs, “I guess we’ll see when it’s released.” He looks at the stove, at the perfectly round gingerbread biscuits, “What’s all this, then?”

Alex laughs, stepping away from him, “I intended to cook for you, darling, but I imagined things would run late,” She picks a biscuit up off of the cooking rack, “So, biscuits.” She explains, holding one out to him, poised between her thumb and index finger.

Matt leans forward and takes the small biscuit into his mouth. His tongue darts out and grazes across Alex’s index finger and he does not miss the way her eyes latch on to his tongue, her gaze darkening. He bites into the biscuit once it’s safely inside his mouth and the flavor explodes across his tongue. The ginger is sharp and bright as the biscuit melts on his tongue. He moans a bit as he finishes chewing.

“My _favorite_ type of biscuit, no less,” He leans over and grabs another biscuit, popping it into his mouth. “You know,” He speaks around the biscuit before chewing and swallowing again. He doesn’t continue, just looks at Alex as she moves to put the baking sheet in the sink. When she turns to look at him expectantly, he smirks, dropping his voice low, “These biscuits, they’re my _second_ favorite thing to eat in the world.”

Alex’s eyes widen a bit, and her nostrils flare, “Matt!” She shakes her head.

Matt slowly licks the biscuit crumbs off his fingers, his eyes never leaving Alex’s, “Any guesses as to what my first favorite is, Alex?”

Matt slides off the barstool and crosses the kitchen to stand in front of Alex. He tucks her hair behind her ear and leans forward, his tongue dancing along the shell of her ear, “Have you any idea what my favorite thing to eat is?” He nips at her ear, “Say it, Alex.” He tugs on her ear with his teeth, “I want to hear you say it.”

“Me?” She asks, her voice breathy with desire; she’s slightly panting now, and the sight sends a wave of arousal through Matt’s body.

“Yes,” He confirms, nodding, “Which _part_ of you, Alex?” His voice is still in her ear, his hands on her forearms, and he can feel the gooseflesh pucker her skin.

Alex pulls back to look at him, her eyes hooded, “My cunt?” She asks, and Matt feels her word directly in his groin. There is something so inherently _sexy_ about hearing Alex – _his_ Alex – use words like that. Her voice is pure sex, anyway, but to hear her talk like _that_ did unholy things to him.

Matt nods in the affirmative, leaning in to her lips, kissing her, his tongue darting in her mouth, “Yes. I love the taste of you, Alex, the taste of your cunt; my favorite thing in the world.” He speaks against her lips and he’s just about to kiss her again when the kettle goes off, the sound echoing through the kitchen.

Alex pulls back from him at the sound, her eyes still a little dazed, “Tea?”

Matt laughs, stepping back so she can move closer to the kettle. He slides back up on the barstool and watches as she turns the kettle off, stands on her tiptoes and removes two mismatched teacups, one chipped, and both a little worse for the wear from the top cupboard. Alex refuses to get rid of them, though, since they’re the cups they drank from the night Matt finally convinced her that they should be all-in—they should move in together, go public, sod what everyone else in the word thought about their relationship. It was one of the happiest nights of Matt’s life, honestly – she’d given him so much over the past five years—given her heart to him, even though there were days he knew she couldn’t believe he honestly wanted it. How could he not? She loves him with a fierceness and completeness he’d never before known. She loves him in spite of everything that’s happened to her, his Alex.

As he watches her prepare the tea, moving about the tiny kitchen, jazz music still playing softly in the background, Matt can’t help but think about how beautiful she is. His eyes follow the lines of her waist, tracing over the curves he used to dream about even before he felt them under his palms. He watches her delicate tiny hands place biscuits on a small saucer, and he’s struck by the notion that he’s never seen anyone so bloody _sexy_ in all of his life. Alex Kingston moving around the tiny kitchen in their shared flat is sexier than any half-naked woman Matt has ever seen, and what a gift she is – what a gift she gives him.

Suddenly, though, he realizes there’s something _else_ he wants from her. He’s been run bloody ragged with this directing gig – everyone looking to him for answers, looking to him to take charge and make decisions. He wants – he _needs_ – the exact opposite of that tonight.

He clears his throat nervously, “Uh, Alex?” He starts, and her eyes snap to his, “Can I ask you…something?” He can hear the trepidation in his own voice.

Alex freezes at his tone, setting the saucer holding the biscuits down on the counter. She smooths her hands over the front of her apron before jamming her hands in the front pockets. Matt can see the apprehension in her eyes as she looks at him and he curses himself. Even at the best of times, Alex is still rather skittish, convinced that someday he’s going to _‘come to his senses’_ as she puts it, no matter how many times he tells her his senses are just fine, and the only thing he wants to make _come_ with them is _her_.

He rushes to assure her, “No, it’s nothing bad, love.” He smiles and watches as the tension eases out of her frame, “At least, I don’t think it is…” She tilts her head curiously at him, “I… Can I ask you to do something for me?” His voice is quiet even to his own ears.

Alex looks at him, concern etched in her brow, “Of course you can, Matt. You know you can ask me anything, darling.”

Matt takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the nerves that settle in his stomach. _This is Alex_ , he reminds himself. He trusts her implicitly, loves her even more than that, “It’s just been a rough couple of days – everyone looking for me to give them answers, make decisions. So _many_ decisions.” He explains, “So _bloody_ exhausting,” She raises her brows at him, patiently waiting for him to continue, “So… I was wondering… if you could, if you would… take control.” He clears his throat again, “Tonight.”

Alex stares at him, her brow furrowed in thought, “What are you asking me, Matt?” She queries, her voice quiet, pensive.

Matt watches her, trying to suss out how she feels about it, certain she’s gotten the picture, but she’s giving nothing away.

“I want you to… control me.” He says, and just verbalizing it sends a rush of adrenaline through his body.

Her eyes darken a bit, but otherwise she doesn’t react, “What do you _want_ , Matt?”

She was going to make him say it. The thought sends a little thrill through him. They’d dabbled in power play here and there, mostly with him in control but never anything serious – he’d always been _curious_ , honestly, but watching her doing something as inane as make tea tonight had suddenly given way to a very serious and intense desire for her to control him. He looks at her, at her still body standing in front of him, and he knows she’ll give it to him, what he wants, if he asks.

He scrubs his hand down his face, “I don’t want to _think_ tonight, Alex. I want to turn my mind off and just _feel_. I want you to tell me what to do,” He trails off, looking at her face – not enough, he can tell, but _almost_ , “I want you to make me _beg_ ,” An involuntary shiver shoots through him, and when he speaks next his voice is so gravelly with desire he nearly doesn’t recognize it, “I want you to _use me for your pleasure_ , Alex. However you want.”

A slow smirk curls her lips, and Matt can read the desire that blooms across her face, “I thought you’d never ask, darling,” Her voice sounds thick and honeyed, and he nearly groans at the sound of it; she bites her lip, “You’re sure?”

Matt nods. If he hadn’t been, he damn sure would be now, “ _So_ bloody sure.”

Alex chews on her lip, “Safe word, then?”

Matt smirks, “Eleven?”

She rolls her eyes, “You’re ridiculous,” She chews on her lip again, and Matt wants to take it between his own teeth, “Anything you _don’t_ want to do, darling?”

Matt swallows thickly – he hadn’t really thought about it, in all his fantasies of Alex taking control, he hadn’t thought of anything that would be off limits. “No,” He shakes his head, “I trust you.”

She smiles at that, and he can see the happiness in her eyes, “And you’ve a safe word.” She reaches behind her and unties her apron, pulling it over her head and placing it on a hook next to the refrigerator.

Matt chuckles, “And I’ve a safe word.”

His eyes take in the expanse of her chest, the enticing cleavage displayed by the low-cut dress she’s wearing. She has _fantastic_ breasts, and even just the sight of them causes arousal to thrum through his blood.

Alex, noticing his gaze, steps forward and presses a chaste kiss to his lips, “Before tea, or after tea?” She asks, amusement in her voice.

“Sod the tea,” Matt says, his arms snaking out to wrap around her waist, aiming to pull her close to him.

Her hands grasp his forearms, her small hands wrapping tightly around him as she pulls his hands from her waist. He looks at her for a moment, confused, before he sees a flash of desire cloud her face.

“Don’t touch me again without permission, Matthew.” She orders, sternly.

He’d never particularly cared for being called Matthew, but the way she said it just now like his full name is a dirty secret only the two of them share, makes him want to change his mind. For her.

“Understand?” She asks archly.

Matt nods, his mouth too dry to speak.

“Use your words, Matthew.”

He clears his throat, “Y-yes.”

“Good,” She praises, her eyes dark and wilder than he’s ever seen them before – _oh, Alex_ likes _this role_. “Bedroom.” She commands, “Now.” When he hesitates, unsure if he should lead or follow, she tuts at him, “Now,” She reiterates, “I won’t ask a third time.”

Matt springs into action, scrambling off the barstool, unable to contain the grin that spreads across his face as he goes. He breezes past Alex, walking through the living room and down the hall, his pace slow and steady, the anticipation of whatever is to come shooting little jolts of electricity through his body. When he enters the bedroom, he stands by the corner of the bed, turning around to watch Alex enter.

“I love watching your arse, love watching you walk,” She steps into the room and closes the door behind her, even though they’re alone in their flat. Her eyes skate over his body, stopping for a moment at the bulge in his pants, and she smirks, “I actually quite like watching you do a great number of things.” She leans against the door, still watching him, “Strip.” She commands, her voice carrying through the air and settling a deeper pang of arousal low in his stomach.

Matt toes off his shoes, and then brings his hand up to his shirt, unbuttoning the collar and slowly working on the buttons one by one, his eyes never leaving Alex’s. When it’s unbuttoned all the way, he shrugs it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He sees Alex’s eyes graze his chest, and he sees the hunger there. His hands move to his jeans, and he unbuttons them, unzips the fly, and pushes them over his hips, stepping out of them when they pool around his feet. He reaches down and peels his socks off one by one, then hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his boxer briefs, his erection tenting the front.

Alex’s eyes drop down, and she licks her lips – he bites his lip to keep a groan from escaping as he pushes his boxer briefs down, down over his hips, letting them fall to the ground and stepping out of them as his cock springs free.

He glances down at himself, he is so hard it _hurts_ and they’ve only just begun. He’s quite sure he’s never been so bloody hard in his life. Alex is watching him, still, her eyes on his erection, her eyes cloudy with lust.

“Touch yourself.” She orders, “But don’t come, Matthew.”

Matt does as she says, wraps his hand around the base of his cock, then slides his hand up, circling the tip just the way he likes before bringing his hand back down to his base. He repeats the action, his eyes locked on hers, but this time he eases off the pressure just a bit, has to if he’s to obey her orders – and he has every intention of obeying her orders.

“Good.” She praises, and Matt feels his cock twitch in his own hand. “What do you think about when you do that?”

“You.” He confesses, his eyes sliding closed, “Always you.”

“Eyes open, Matthew.” His eyes fly open, “Eyes on me when you tell me what you wank to.”

He groans, his right hand speeding up quite without his own permission. He bites his lip and slows his pace again, “You.”

“Be specific.” Alex instructs, and _god her voice could make him come all over his hand right this bloody second if he’s not careful_.

Alex likes when he talks, he knows, likes to hear him say dirty things to her, and he rather loves that this little trait – _kink_ as it were – apparently carries over into their little role-play tonight.

“Licking you,” Matt answers, honestly. It’s his favorite fantasy about Alex, his go-to. He loves her down on her knees in front of him, riding him, on all fours in front of him, but _licking her_ has always been his favorite thing. He loves feeling her under his tongue, and on nights when he’s alone, it doesn’t take long for him to come in his own hand imagining his face between her thighs.

“Is _that_ what you want tonight, Matthew?” She asks, pushing herself up from the door, “Do you want me to tie you to that big bed of ours and sit on your face?” She’s in front of him now, and he’s holding his breath, his hand stilled on his cock; she drops her gaze to his hand, “Did I say you could stop?” His hand moves again slowly over himself, “Is that what you want? Me to ride your face until I come? Hmm? Do you want me to _make_ you use your tongue on me, grind myself against that lovely face of yours?” She tilts her head to the side, considering him, “Do you want me to _fuck your face_?”

“ _Ohsweetchristyes_ ,” Matt exhales, the images she’s calling to mind playing rapid-fire in his mind’s eye. He loves when she talks to him, too, how could he _not_ when her voice sounds the way that it does?

“You’ll have to earn it, and then _ask_.” Alex whispers, “You know how to ask, don’t you, Matthew?” Matt nods, “Good,” She smirks at him, “Undress me.”

Matt stops touching himself, bringing his hand up to the side zip of her dress, easing it down. He pushes the dress from her shoulders and it pools at her already bare feet. She steps out of the pool of fabric and Matt stares at her for a moment, taking in her mauvey-pink lace bra and matching knickers. He reaches out and unsnaps her bra, his eyes locked on her breasts as she shrugs it down her arms and drops it on the floor. His thumbs hook into her knickers and he pushes those over her hips and down her thighs, the back of his fingers skirting along her soft skin. She steps out of her knickers and away from him, and his fingers nearly burn from where he touched her.

His eyes roam her body, her golden skin glowing in the dim light of their bedroom. God, he loved looking at her – and he loved how much she let him look. The first time they’d made love, he’d expected to have to convince her to leave the light on, to convince her that he wanted to see every inch of her, but she didn’t even try to turn it off. She lay on the bed, naked, watching as his eyes devoured every part of her body, lingering on his very favorite bits. She’d told him days later that the look in his eyes, dark and lustful, had made her feel so beautiful and wanted, so safe and loved, and she hadn’t felt all of those things together in nearly a decade.

It’s how he’s looking at her now, he knows, and he can see the flash of recognition in her eyes.

“Touch yourself,” She whispers again, less commanding, more reverent, but still hot as hell.

He obeys, his hand reaching down to stroke his length as he looks at her, his eyes raking over every inch of her body. Her nipples pucker in the cool air of their bedroom, and he longs to feel one between his lips, to coat one with his tongue, to tug one with his teeth.

As though she can read his thoughts, she breathes out, “Go on.”

Matt leans forward, taking a nipple in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it before he tugs on it gently with his teeth. The noise she makes in the back of her throat as he bites down makes his cock twitch, and he groans around her nipple as his hand circles his tip, spreading his precum over his head with his thumb. It feels too good, it all feels too good and he picks up his pace, stroking himself a bit more rapidly and moaning around her breast in his mouth before Alex’s hand darts out, catching him by his wrist.

“What did I say, Matthew?” She admonishes, “Do you want to know what happens to naughty boys who break the rules?” She asks.

You know, he kind of does. But there will be time for all of that – right now, he doesn’t want this to be over quite so soon. He wants her to make good on her promise, wants her to make him beg.

As if reading his thoughts again, Alex tugs on his wrist, his hand falling from his cock, “You’ve got plenty of time to find that out, don’t you?” She asks, bringing his hand to her mouth. She brings his thumb to her lips and slips her tongue out, tracing it over his flesh before she draws his thumb in, sucking lightly as she moans. She releases his thumb with a pop, then licks her lips, “I love the way you taste,” She whispers, her voice quiet and serious. “On the bed, then.”

Matt feels the adrenaline rushing through him again as he follows her orders, laying on the bed and watching the curve of her arse as she walks to their closet, emerging with two long strips of fabric.

“Arms out,” She says, and he obeys, spreading his arms out and up toward the corners of the headboard. Alex loops one of the fabric pieces around his right wrist, then ties the other end of the fabric securely to the headboard before she moves to secure his other hand. When she’s satisfied, she looks at him, “Alright?” She asks, her tone gentle.

Matt smiles, and nods, “Very alright.”

She nods once, then kneels on the edge of the bed, her fingers creeping down her body until he watches them slide between her legs, her head falling back as her fingers slide through her own wetness. “Oh, I’m so wet, darling – watching you touch yourself made me so wet. It always does.” She looks at his erection, straining toward the ceiling, “I could just slide right down over your cock right now, take you inside me so easily.” Matt watches as she dips a finger into herself, “But I don’t think that’s what you want right now, is it? What do you want, Matthew?” She echoes her earlier question, and Matt groans, watching her fingers work against herself.

He can’t find any bloody words; she’s left him speechless.

“Oh,” She says, her voice feigning disappointment, “If you can’t ask for what you want like a good boy, maybe I should just go finish this in the other room? Or maybe I should finish here, then leave you just as you are until I’ve decided how I’d like to use you?”

“God, _no_ ,” Matt pleads, though the thought of Alex leaving him tied up and wanting for however long she saw fit was unexpectedly arousing to him, that’s not what he wants. Not tonight.

“Then _ask_ for what you want, Matthew,” Her voice is stern, and her fingers slide in and out of herself. He watches them slip in and out, glistening in the light, mesmerized by the repeated action, and he groans.

“I want to taste you,” His voice is gruff, his cock aching for release.

Alex smirks, drawing her fingers out of herself. She brings them to Matt’s face, and he can _smell_ her, musky and lovely, and he leans his head up to catch her fingers in his mouth.

“Ah, ah,” She says, pulling her fingers away from his mouth so that they’re just out of reach, “What do you _say,_ Matthew?”

“ _Please_ ,” He groans, his head falling back to the pillow, desperate.

“Please what?”

“Please let me _taste you_ , Alex, _please_.” Matt pleads, his voice harsh and breathy. He’s begging, and he doesn’t care. His cock is throbbing, and he doesn’t care, he only cares that he tastes her _now_.

“There’s a good boy,” Alex says, thrusting her three fingers forward and into his mouth.

His tongue sweeps over her fingers, and her flavor bursts across his tongue, tangy and tart, and he realizes that three weeks is too long to go without tasting her on his tongue. He licks her fingers clean, his tongue cleaning every trace of her from her fingers as he licks eagerly, moaning as the taste of her begins to fade. She pulls her fingers from his mouth, smirking as he runs his tongue across his lips chasing her taste.

“So eager,” She purrs, her hand finding its way back between her thighs, “I like that,” She works her fingers inside herself again, and Matt watches as her thumb teases her clit, a moan falling from her lips as she works her fingers in and out of herself. She brings herself to the edge of orgasm, but stops herself, dropping her gaze back down to him, looking at him innocently.

“Was there something else that you wanted?” She moves her fingers in and out of herself again, this time languidly before she withdraws her fingers and brings them up to her own lips, her eyes locked on Matt’s as she slides her fingers slowly into her mouth.

“ _Christ,_ Alex,” He pulls at his restraints, desperate to get his hands on her, wanting nothing more than to hold her down on the bed and shove his head between her thighs, but he can’t move. He’s at her mercy, and god if it’s not right where he wants to be. “Let me… lick you,” His eyes dart down between her legs, and he licks his lips, his mouth watering at the sight.

“Is that what you want, darling?” She asks, and the endearment feels somehow dangerous as it slides off her tongue. “How?” She blinks at him, “You’re all tied up.”

“Sit on my face, Alex,” He groans, “ _Please_ sit on my face,”

“Oh, come on, Matthew,” She chastises, “You can do better than that.”

Her voice – her _fucking_ voice kicks his desire into overdrive, and suddenly he doesn’t bloody _care_ , he will beg her a thousand times, a thousand different ways if she will just sit on his _fucking_ face and use his tongue.

“Please sit on my face, Alex,” He begs, “Please sit on my face and use my tongue however you like – _god_ , let me taste you, please – let me lick your _cunt,_ Alex,” His cock is throbbing, and he closes his eyes. He doesn’t even know what he’s saying, anything to get her to agree.

“You’re so pretty when you beg, Matthew,” She observes, “Do you think you deserve it?” She asks, feigning disinterest, “Do you deserve my cunt on your face?”

Her words go straight to his cock, “ _Fucking hell, yes_ ,” He nods, “Give me your cunt, Alex, _fucking please_.”

She leans forward, her breasts brushing against his bare chest, her breath on his lips, “I think you’re right, Matthew – you _do_ deserve my cunt; such a good boy, begging me like that.” She presses her lips to his and slides her tongue in his mouth, just for a moment, but it’s enough – he can taste her on her own tongue and it sends a shiver through his body as he moans into her mouth before she pulls away.

“I wonder,” She sits up, inching closer to his head on the bed, “Can you come from this, Matthew?” She asks, “Can you come just from licking me?” Matt closes his eyes and groans; he feels like he could bloody well come now, just from her _talking_ about it, “I hope so,” She says, throwing one knee over his chest so she’s straddling him. She’s so close to him, he can smell her – he could lift his head up and lick her, but he doesn’t, too scared that if he does she’ll not let him at all, and he _needs_ this, “Because it’s the only chance you’ll get.” Her voice is stern and Matt groans at her tone, “And if you can, don’t you _dare_ come until I do, Matthew.” She looks down at him and Matt nods his assent, “Good. Are you ready, darling?” She asks, her voice gentle. “Ready for me to fuck your face?”

“ _God, yes_.”

She rises up on her knees, and then lowers herself over his face. The minute she’s within reach, Matt licks at her greedily, his tongue sweeping along her folds, licking her wetness. His tongue slips inside her and he hears her moan above him. He keeps his eyes trained on her face, watching her pleasure as it ripples across her face. She grinds herself against his face, her hands reaching down into his hair, clutching at the strands almost painfully. It feels fucking amazing – everything about this feels fucking amazing, and he moans against her, his nose digging into her clit. He breathes her in, her scent enveloping him and he doesn’t care if he never breathes again, because this is fucking enough.

“That’s it, darling,” Alex moans, as his tongue searches inside her, her flavor filling his mouth as she writhes against him.

She is taking what she needs from him, and as Matt watches her face contort in pleasure, he’s never seen anything so fucking sexy in his life. _His_ Alex, writhing above him after making him _beg_ to lick her, after making him beg for her to fuck his face – he can feel his cock swell at the thought, and the realization that yes, he actually _can_ come from this and _will_ spurs him on. He moves his tongue with more fervor, burying his face in Alex’s cunt even as she grinds down on him. His face is wet, her scent all he can smell, and when her fingers tighten in his hair and she grinds fervently down on his face, rocking over and over again as she rides his tongue, he knows she’s painfully close to release.

He spurs her on, making sounds of approval and encouragement at the back of his throat, and when he sees her throw her head back and hears her moan long and hard, his name spilling from her lips as she holds his head in place and rocks greedily against his mouth, Matt feels his own orgasm crest over him, feels warmth spread through his body and he cries out, the sound muffled by Alex’s cunt still pulsing around his tongue.

As he shivers, the last aftershocks of his rather powerful orgasm dissipating, he feels his cock softening, and he feels momentarily stunned. Alex pulls slightly away from him, and he laps at her gently, his tongue reverent against her flesh. The air comes into his lungs unobstructed now, but he already misses the way she surrounded him just seconds before.

“Wow,” He breathes out, awestruck.

Alex looks suddenly bashful, her gaze flicking down to him as she leans back on shaky legs, “Good wow?”

Matt chuckles, his tongue darting out to lick the traces of her from his lips, “See for yourself, love,” He lifts his head a bit, indicating his now soft cock.

Alex moves herself from his chest, then looks down at Matt’s cock. His view now unobstructed, he follows her gaze, then looks at her, watching her take in the sight.

She bites her lip, “Wow,” She leans down and kisses him; softly, gently, and Matt smiles against her mouth, “Liked that, did you?”

Matt chuckles again, “Obviously,” Alex reaches up and unties his wrists from the headboard one after the other, and then Matt watches as she slowly crawls down the bed, “What are you doing?” He asks, as her head gets closer and closer to his cock.

She grins at him wickedly, “Cleaning you up,” She states, matter-of-factly, before dipping her head and running her tongue along his length, cleaning up the mess from his orgasm. Her tongue is wet and warm, and Matt sighs, his hands slipping into her curls as she laves him, making sure she doesn’t leave a single trace of his come behind.

When she’s done licking him clean, she crawls back up the bed, a dirty smirk on her face, and Matt grins at her.

“Jesus Christ, Alex, you’re a fucking treasure.”

Alex laughs, burying her head in his chest, her curls tickling the bottom of his chin. She pulls his arm around her, and her fingers dance across his chest, her fingernails lightly scratching little patterns into his skin.

“I’m glad you think so, darling,” She whispers, her breath hot on his skin.

“I _know_ so, Kingston,” He confirms, his fingers tugging lightly on one of her curls, watching it straighten and spring back.

The silence stretches between them, and Matt feels sated and happy, and she didn’t even bloody touch him. She’s black magic, this woman in his arms, everything he never believed in but hoped was real. She’s a fucking _revelation_.

“Marry me.” The words slip out into the air, and he hadn’t known he was going to say them, but they feel right between them, leave a sweet taste in his mouth, a flavor similar to the one she leaves behind on his tongue.

Alex laughs, the sound bright and brilliant – how he _loves_ that laugh, but he isn’t joking, and she hasn’t realized it yet.

She taps his chest with her index finger, “I thought _I_ was the one giving the directives tonight.” At his silence, she looks up at him, her eyes casting over his face; she arches a brow at him, “Matt, you’re – you’re not _serious_?” Her tone is incredulous. “Darling, we’ve talked about this.”

And she’s right – he knows she’s right. They _have_ talked about this, at length. She doesn’t want to tie him down – well, not figuratively, anyway – wants to be with him, all-in, but doesn’t want to box him in to some legally binding _whatever_ in case he wants out. He doesn’t want out, he will _never_ want out.

“I know,” Matt whispers, “But, _Jesus,_ Alex, it’s been five fucking years – I’m not going anywhere. I’d like – ” He sighs, “I’d like to know you’re not going anywhere either.”

She sits up a bit at that, “Oh, darling – of _course_ I’m not, I’m not going anywhere,” She leans in and presses a kiss to his temple, “I love you, Matt, and I’m staying here.”

“I love you, too. So bloody much. So…”

Alex sighs, “How much of this has to do with the fact that you just came and are in a post-orgasmic haze?”

“I just came without you even touching me, Alex, and surprisingly it has, very, very little to do with it.” Matt sighs, “Look, I’m here regardless – I just – I _want_ you, however I can get you, honestly.” He smirks, “Especially if it’s writhing on my face while you call out my name.” He decides to let it go – she’s not ready now, and she may never be, and he will be okay with that because any bit of Alex he can get is worth it, “You’re quite good at that, you know,” He says, grinning, “Giving directives.”

Alex watches him quietly, her face unreadable, and she licks her lips. Matt sees her breaths come quicker, and he looks at her curiously. He watches emotions play over her face, each one coming and going too quickly for him to name them.

Finally, she inhales sharply, and her tone is stern, just like it had been earlier, “Ask me again.”

He swears his heart stops for a moment, and his mouth drops open in surprise, “What?”

Her voice softens, a slow smile spreading across her face, “Ask me again, darling.”

Matt feels his heart quicken in his chest, feels his entire body go cold then hot with adrenaline, “Marry me?”

He braces himself for the inevitable no, but it doesn’t come.

“Yes,” Falls from her lips slow like molasses, “ _Yes_ , darling.” Alex leans down and kisses him, her palm cupping the side of his face.

_Yes_.

Matt kisses Alex back, his tongue slipping into her mouth and she sighs, melting into him.

This woman is black magic, he knows, a strange kind of voodoo and he’ll gladly spend the rest of his life under her bloody spells.

 


End file.
